Abazigal
*Kensai |alignment = |allegiance = Neutral |relatives = Draconis |level = 30 |hit_points = 290 |xp_value = 25000 |no_of_attacks = 3 |natural_ac = -12 |electricity = 100 |magic = 65 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 19 |constitution = 22 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 17 |morale = 20 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 30 |area = Abazigal's Lair |items = Nothing |special = Attack damage bonus (+6), Base THAC0 bonus (+6), Immunity to Backstab, Increased attack speed factor, Increased casting speed factor, Invisibility detection |creature_code = ABAZIGAL.cre }} |allegiance = Enemy |hit_points = 200 |xp_value = 68000 |no_of_attacks = 3 |natural_ac = -12 |missile = -2 |electricity = 100 |magic = 100 |crushing = 40 |piercing = 40 |missile = 40 |slashing = 40 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |strength = 25 |dexterity = 17 |constitution = 16 |intelligence = 14 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 17 |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 5 |recovery_time = 30 |items = Flail Head (Electric), Blue Dragon Scales, Gram the Sword of Grief |drop_icons = |special = Immunity to Backstab, Immunity to Time Stop, Increased casting speed factor, Invisibility detection, Movement rate bonus, Regeneration (5 HP/sec.) |creature_code = DRAGBLUE.cre }} Abazigal is a lawful evil chromatic blue dragon Bhaalspawn and he is also a member of the The Five, whose goal it is to destroy their kin. He has the ability to take the form of a blue skinned human. Abazigal has a son, Draconis, who is also a Bhaalspawn himself, but he is a green scaled dragon. Abazigal is leading an army of half-wyverns and dragons. He can be found in his lair. He is always immune to the effects of Hold Person, Web, stun, poison, slay, Sleep, charm, Slow, Grease, entangle, silence, berserk and panic, and he is completely immune to electrical damage and has 65% magic resistance. In his dragon form he is also immune to Time Stop. He is wielding Gram the Sword of Grief, which is a +5 two handed sword. With his 25 Strength and the sword, he can easily deal 20-30 points of damage while in human form. Tactics Tactic one Make sure you kill as many as possible Ice Salamanders before confronting Abazigal, who will start a short conversation before fighting and make sure all party member are under effect of Remove Fear. He will start the battle and then he will use the ability Hardiness, which gives him 40% resistance to any physical attack. Let one party member tank him and try to take 290 hit points without using powerful spells&abilities which are needed when he takes his dragon form. He may also use the abilities Kai and Whirlwind Attack and the 3 Potions of Superior Healing which he can use. Now he has taken his dragon form and while doing so, he will kill any summoned creature around him at the time and use abilities as Dragon Fear, Wing Buffet and will do physical attacks with his claws, which also inflict electrical damage. Now he has a basic resistance to all physical damage and the effect of Hardiness should not be active by now. If there are not enough ice salamanders dead, you probably will get in trouble now for not doing so. Tactic two Mordenkainen's Sword works wonders against Abazigal's human form. With an AC of -20 and 100% resistance to slashing and electricity it is impervious to his damage in human form and can keep him occupied while the party deals with the salamanders. Tactic three Jaheira, Haer'Dalis or another character with access to Use Any Item can effectively tank Abazigal and take minimum damage. Here's how to do it: *Jaheira only needs the Harper Pin to obtain 100% electricity resistance. As a high level Druid she's immune to Gram the Sword of Grief's poison. Combine with Hardiness and Armor of Faith for resistance to slashing damage. If electricity resistance is increased above the 100% granted from the Harper Pin (one way to do is to use Armor of Faith), Jaheira will actually start regenerating whenever taking lighting damage. *Haer'Dalis can alternate between lighting (via the abovementioned Haper Pin) and poison (via the Periapt of Proof Against Poison) immunity. Defensive Spin can be used to decrease physical damage. Gallery Abazigal human form NPC BG2.png|Humanoid, in-game Blue Dragon (Abazigal).jpg|Dragon, in-game External links * Category:No kit Category:Kensai Category:Bhaalspawn Category:Articles with redlinks